Carry On
by Dark Elven Sorceress
Summary: Re-write of the first Season of Supernatural. It will differ from the TV show. Reviews are welcome with open arms. *ON HIATUS*
1. The Woman in White Case

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine If it was Bobby would still be alive and the other characters wouldn't die so much_

Chapter One

Woman in White

Sam Winchester left his pre-law lecture rubbing his back. _'Damn those seats are uncomfortable,' _he complained inwardly. He carried on down the corridor and headed to the Stanford University coffee shop where he was meeting his girlfriend Jessica. He'd barely set foot through the door when he heard a voice call out; "Sam!" Sam turned in the direction on the voice and saw Jessica making her way towards him. "Hey Jess," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. When they pulled back Jess had a happy smile on her face. "Hey," she replied. The two linked fingers and made their way to the counter. Sam placed an order for two take-away coffees.

When the coffee was ready the couple each grabbed a cup, Sam paid and they went to the campus library. Both had assignments that they were keen to finish. They found a quiet table and sat down with their legs pressed together.

...

Dean Winchester parked his 1967 Impala outside the small flat and looked up at the door. "Wait here guys," he said to the two boys sitting in the back. The older of the two was his and Sam's half brother Adam who was fifteen. The younger of the two was Dean's six year old son Ben. The two boys nodded their agreement. Dean got out of the car and walked up to the flat. When he knocked on the door it was answered by Sam. "Dean," he said surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Sammy," Dean said.

"Sorry man, I just haven't seen you in a while." At that point Sam glanced to the car and saw the two boys in the back. "You have kids?" he sceptically. Dean looked back to the car.

"Only one of them is mine," Dean said, "the other's our half brother."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed. Dean sighed and asked if they can talk inside. Sam agreed to this and Dean got Adam and Ben from the car. The four of them made their way back inside. Once they were inside Sam turned to his older brother and said; "Now explain to me how we have a half-brother." Dean proceeded to tell him Adam's story. Apparently Sam and Dean's father had slept with another woman. Adam was the result of this. Sam took a moment to take this all in before deciding that he wasn't surprised. It sounded like something their father would do. Dean then told him about his relationship with a woman called Lisa. Ben was their son. Explanations out of the way Sam asked his brother what he was doing here. Before Dean could answer Jessica entered. "Who's this Sam?" she asked. Sam walked towards his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Jessica this is my brother Dean, his son Ben and our brother Adam," Sam began, "guys this is my girlfriend Jessica." Jessica shook Dean and Adam's hands and smiled kindly at Ben who returned her smile shyly. "It's nice to meet you all," Jessica said.

"It's nice to meet you to," Dean replied shooting Sam an approving look. Sam just rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the small of Jessica's back. "Jess could give me a moment with my family?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied kissing him on the cheek and heading up to their bedroom. When she was gone Sam turned back to Dean. "Now I believe you were about to tell me what you're doing here?" he said.

"Dad's gone on a hunting trip," the elder Winchester brother replied, "he hasn't come back yet and he should be back by now." Sam froze, that could only mean that their dad was in trouble. It also meant that Dean would expect Sam to help him look for him. "Where did he go?" he wanted to know.

"Jericho, California," Dean said.

"Fine, I'll help you find him," Sam said, "just let me go and tell Jess." Sam went up to his and Jess' bedroom where he found Jess working on assignment. "Hey Jess," Sam said walking up to her and giving her a kiss, "I'm really sorry but I have to go with Dean. Our dad went out hunting and he hasn't returned. He's in trouble so Dean and I are going to look for him."

"That's fine," Jess said, "if your dad's missing you should go look for him." They quickly packed a bag for Sam and then said their goodbyes.

...

When the four Winchesters reached Jericho they set up in a motel room and Sam and Dean began searching for clues as to where their father could be. However it proved difficult to come up with anything. "I don't know man," Sam said flopping onto the bed, "he could be anywhere." Dean sighed and flopped on the other bed. Adam looked up from he was playing on the floor with Ben. "Maybe finding out what he was hunting will help us to find him," he suggested. 'That's a good idea," Sam said and turned to Dean, "I'll have a look and see if there are any mysterious deaths or disappearances." He pulled out his laptop which he had brought with him and typed **unexplained deaths and disappearances in Jericho **into the search engine. The most recent article was about a man who had disappeared on the way home. Police had found his car on a bridge. There was no sign of him only two large patches of blood splashed on the windscreen. He alerted Dean who looked at the article. "Yeah that sounds like something dad would hunt," he murmured.

He turned on the TV flicking through to the news. "Looks like there's another one." Sam looked up. "Think we should take a look?" Dean nodded. "Adam you stay here and look after Ben," he instructed. Adam nodded but Ben ran towards to his dad and hugged him around his legs. "Be careful daddy," he said. Dean knelt down to his six year old son's level and took him into his arms. "Don't worry buddy, I will be," he assured him. Adam came forward and gently pried Ben off of Dean his light blue eyes showing concern. The fifteen year old picked up his nephew and Ben wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. "Be careful both of you," he said. Dean and Sam smiled at their younger brother and repeated their assurance.

...

When they arrived at the tape off crime scene Dean brought out a box and rifled through it. Eventually he produced two official looking FBI badges. "Do I even wanna know how you got those?" Sam asked cautiously. Dean shot a grin at his brother.

"Probably not," he said. Sam sighed but took the badge that was handed to him. They got out of the car and headed towards the crime scene. "Can I help you gentleman?" the officer in charge asked. Sam and Dean flashed their badges, Sam trying to hide his nerves. The officer nodded to the two of them and they followed him over to the car. "Just like the last victim," the officer observed, "no sign of the victim and blood all over the windscreen." The Winchester brothers moved forward to get a better look at the car. When there was enough space between them and the officers Dean asked Sam his opinion. "Well the victims are all male," he started, "I think we could be dealing with a vengeful spirit."

...

Sam and Dean headed back to the motel after they were done at the crime scene. As soon as they walked through the door to their room Ben leaped into Dean's arms. "Daddy!" he cried. Dean smiled affectionately at his son while Sam looked on with a small smile of his own. "Glad to see you made it back," Adam said not even attempting to hide his relief, "did you find out what's going on?"

"We think it might be a vengeful spirit, most likely a woman given the victims are all male," Sam said walking over to his laptop and booting it up. He began looking into past deaths in Jericho. One article stuck out to him. "This could be her," he said. Dean came over and the two of them had a look at the article. It was about a woman who had killed her own children before committing suicide by jumping off the same bridge that the victims had disappeared from. It seemed as though her husband was unfaithful to her and that drove her mad. "That definitely sounds like a motive for revenge for me. I reckon it is her," Dean agreed. "So how do we stop her?" Sam wanted to know, "her body is lost in the lake. We can't look for it." Dean frowned. "We'll start by going back to the place she committed suicide," he decided.

...

That night they once more left Adam and Ben at the motel and headed off to try and stop the spirit. When they arrived at the bridge they stopped and got out of the Impala. They looked around cautiously until they spotted a woman standing on the railings. They instantly recognised her as the woman from the article. She looked at them and said in a mournful voice; "I can never go home." With that she jumped off the bridge. Sam and Dean hurried forward when suddenly they heard the sound of an engine. They turned around and stared in horror as the Impala began to move towards them on its own. They quickly jumped out of the way and the car came to a stop. Suddenly the woman appeared. "I can never go home," she said again. Sam and Dean looked at each other. _'That's it!' _They had to get the woman back to her house. But how? The woman started to walk towards them but Sam and Dean were quicker. They darted forward and seized the woman by her arms and dragged towards a dilapidated house. Quickly they pushed her through door. Once inside the woman found herself face with spirits of her children. They were dripping wet and stared at with dead eyes that were still somehow accusing. Suddenly the floor began to ripple, like water. The woman let out a shriek as she disappeared, this time for good.

Sam and Dean heard the shriek from outside. They waited until it was quite and made their way towards the house. They opened the door cautiously and looked inside. All was quiet, the spirit was gone.

...

When they arrived back at Stanford University Dean checked himself, Adam and Ben into a motel while Sam returned to his and Jessica's flat. He went up to their room and flicked on the lights. He paused when he noticed that Jessica wasn't in her bed. He felt something drip onto his head and looked up. What he saw would haunt him for a long time to come. Jessica was pinned to the ceiling her eyes wide and horrified. As Sam watched unable to do anything a gash appeared on Jessica's stomach and blood flowed from wound. "NO!" Sam screamed.

...

Dean stood by Sam's side as the paramedics removed Jessica's body. Sam remained unmoving staring straight ahead. Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. He knew one thing for sure. Sammy was not going to face this on his own.


	2. The Wendigo Case

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. If it was Bobby would still be alive and the other characters wouldn't die so much_

Chapter Two

Wenidgo

Dean looked at his younger brother worriedly. They hadn't been able to find out exactly what had killed his girlfriend Jessica and they were still having no luck finding their dad. One thing the brothers did have was their father's journal. They were currently following instructions in the journal that had lead them to Lost Creek in Colorado to a place called Blackwater Ridge.

When they arrived there they checked into a motel. Adam and Ben immediately plonked themselves in front of the TV. Dean looked through the journal to try and find more information about what exactly they were looking for. Sam did the usual search and found an article about a young man named Tommy who had mysteriously disappeared while on a camping trip. Sam and Dean decided to start by talking to Tommy's family.

Posing as Park Rangers they arrived at the house where Tommy's family lived and knocked on the door. A young woman answered. "Hello?" she said curiously.

"Hi," Sam said with a kind smile, "are you Tommy's sister?" The young woman nodded.

"My name's Haley," she said.

"May we come in?" Sam asked. Haley stood aside to let them in and led them through to the lounge. "You're with the Park Rangers?" she asked.

"That's correct," Dean said, "we'll do everything we can to find your brother but we need to ask you some questions first."

"Of course," Haley agreed.

"When was your brother due back from his camping trip?" Sam asked.

"A couple of days ago," Haley told them, "when he didn't come home we got worried and went out to the woods looking for him." At this point she got teary. "He'd just vanished!" her voice cracked on the last word and the tears began falling. Sam handed her a box of tissues and she looked at him gratefully. "Was there any sign as to who could have taken him?" Dean wanted to know. Haley shook her head. "The campsite was a mess but there was nothing to indicate where he could have gone or who could've taken him."

After a few more questions Sam and Dean headed back to the motel.

...

When they got back to the motel Ben was engrossed on a cartoon on TV but Adam turned in their direction. "Find anything?" he asked. His older brothers shook their heads.

"We don't know what it was that took him," Sam explained, "we're going to have to go out to the woods and see if there's anything the guy's sister missed."

"We'll do it tomorrow though," Dean said, "it's late and I'm hungry." Sam shook his head at that remark but volunteered to go and get them some food. "Get me some pie," Dean called after him as he was walking out of the door. Sam waved his acknowledgement before getting in the Impala and driving off to the nearest store.

While Sam was out Dean flipped the channel to sports and watched the basketball game with Adam and Ben. "Daddy?" Ben asked.

"What is it buddy?" Dean said turning to his son.

"Can me and Adam go with you tomorrow?" Ben asked innocently. Dean sighed and placed Ben in his lap. "No Ben," he said gently, "it's not safe for you guys. You need to stay here." Ben pouted. "But I wanna help," he whined. Dean pulled the dark haired boy closer to him and kissed him on the top of the head. "I know," he said, "but it's too dangerous. Stay here with Adam and keep yourself safe. Can you promise me that?" Ben nodded. "Good," his dad said and placed him back down beside him.

When Sam returned Dean turned to him expectantly. "Got the pie?" he asked. Sam rolled his eyes but nodded and passed it to him. "Thanks Sammy," he said. Sam gave Ben and Adam the sandwiches that he'd got for them and then took out a savoury pie that he had bought for himself. The Winchester boys ate in silence while continuing to watch the game playing on the TV.

When they'd finished eating Dean put Ben to bed and then crashed. Sam stayed awake for a few moments more. He was finding it hard to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Jessica pinned to the ceiling and bleeding horribly from the deep gash in her stomach. Knowing that it was pointless to try and sleep Sam got up off the bed and decided to go outside to clear his head. However Dean could be quite a light sleeper and he heard the motel door room open. He climbed off the bed and went outside to check on his younger brother. He found him leaning against a wooden railing. "Sammy?" he asked concerned. Sam started when he heard his brother's voice but relaxed when he saw who it was. "Are you ok?" Dean asked. Sam rubbed a hand over his face. "Every time I close my eyes I see Jessica," he said quietly. Dean stopped forward and embraced his brother. "It wasn't your fault Sammy," he said. Sam knew this but he still felt like he should've done something to save her even though it wasn't possible.

...

The next morning Sam and Dean donned their Park Ranger outfits and headed out to look at the campsite. When they got there they noticed that the place had indeed been trashed but there didn't seem to be any clues as to what exactly had happened. With nothing else to do they headed back to motel to see if further research could help them.

Sam booted up his laptop and began looking to see if there were other disappearances. As it turned out people had been disappearing from the woods since 1936. While Sam was using the computer Dean was looking through their dad's journal. "Hey Sammy I think I found something," he said. Sam came over and Dean pointed to a page in the journal. The creature it was describing was a Wendigo. The Wendigo was a cannibalistic creature that could take human form and imitate human voices. Sam and Dean deduced that it would have been easy for the Wendigo to lure Tommy away from his tent by pretending to be a human calling for help. The journal said that caves were its usual habitat and it could be killed using a flare gun.

...

With this new information Sam and Dean returned to the woods and began searching out the caves. They eventually discovered a cave quite far in to the forest. They entered cautiously keeping an eye out for the creature. As they ventured further into the cave they heard a voice calling out for help. They soon discovered a young man who could only be Tommy tied up to the cave wall. Sam set about freeing him while Dean kept an eye out for the monster. Sam had just freed Tommy when they glanced behind Dean and froze. Dean turned to see what had caught their attention and straight away saw the Wendigo. It was a hideous creature that looked almost like a human except for the fact that it skin was mottled colour and stretched tightly over its thin frame. Without stopping to think Dean quickly fired the flare gun. The three men watched as the Wendigo became little more than a shrivelled up husk of its former self.

...

With the Wendigo taken care of Sam and Dean returned Tommy to his family who thanked them many times before ushering Tommy inside. They then returned to the motel room. Ben tackled his dad as soon as he walked through the door. Dean laughed and picked up his son spinning him around before setting him down on the floor. Adam appeared an announced that he was going for a walk now that the older Winchesters were back. His brothers agreed only after extracting a promise that he would be careful.

When nightfall came and Adam still hadn't shown up Sam and Dean began to worry. Sam took the Impala to look for him while Dean stayed behind with Ben. It didn't take long for Sam to find Adam. He was stumbling up the road clearly drunk. Sam groaned and opened the car door walking up to Adam. Adam froze when he caught sight of his half-brother. "Get in the car," Sam growled.

The drive back to the motel was silent Sam was silently fuming and Adam was worried about what Dean would say when he realised he was drunk. Sam pulled to a stop outside the motel and supported Adam through the doorway. Dean looked up and immediately took notice of the state Adam was in. He proceeded to rip in to him for wandering off and getting drunk. Sam watched amused and when Adam called Dean bossy and short he snickered quietly. Well it was true.

_AN: Pretty, pretty please review. _


	3. Adam's story and Ben's shenanigans

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. If it was Bobby would still be alive and the other characters wouldn't die so much_

Chapter Three

Adam's Story and Ben's Shenanigans

When Adam woke up after having gotten absolutely trashed he found himself trying, and failing to fight off the world's worst hangover. He groaned and put a hand to his head. He tried to sit up and ending just falling straight back onto the bed his vision swimming. When the room stopped spinning enough for him to sit up again he saw Dean standing there still looking extremely pissed off. Adam braced himself for the coming wrath. "What the hell were you thinking?" Dean demanded, "do you have any idea how worried Sam and I were?!" Adam said nothing. "What made you feel the need to go out and get hammered?" his elder half-brother continued. The blond haired teen folded his arms and glared at Dean. "Maybe I was thinking about how I ended up with you," he growled. That brought Dean up short. He sighed. He replayed the day Adam had joined him and Ben many times.

At first Adam had been living with his mother. She was called Kate Milligan and had worked at a hospital in Windom, Minnesota. Sam and Dean's father John had met her in January of 1990. He had come into the hospital when he was injured during a hunt. The two of them had a brief fling but it had ended when John had finished the hunt. Kate found out she was pregnant and decided that she would keep the child.

Adam was born on 29th September that year. Kate continued to work at the hospital and she and her son had relieved quite happily. Kate was bitter at John for how he left and didn't tell Adam much about his father.

Some years later Dean happened to be in Minnesota on a shapeshifter case. He met Adam and his mother purely by chance. When Kate found out whom Dean was she was inclined not to trust him. However when Dean saved their lives she began to trust him more.

After the case Dean stuck around for a while getting to know Adam and Kate better. They bonded well and were soon good friends. One day tragedy struck. Adam's mum had been driving home from a late shift at the hospital when a drunk driver and crashed into her. As soon as Adam and Dean had got the call they'd raced to the hospital. Unfortunately they were too late. Kate was already dead. With no one else to turn to Adam had opted to go with Dean. Needless to say it had not been an easy road.

Dean was shook himself out his memories and looked at Adam. His expression softened and he sat next to Adam on the bed. "I know you still miss your mom," he said gently, "believe me it's hurting me too that he isn't here. But getting disappearing and getting yourself drunk is not the way to be dealing with this." Adam's glare disappeared and he slumped forward resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. Dean put a comforting arm around his shoulders and the two remained like that for a while.

When Sam entered the room with Ben that was how he found them. "Everything alright?" he asked softly. Adam and Dean looked up.

"Now it is," Adam replied and Ben jumped out of Sam's arms and ran to his dad. Sam smiled at his brothers. "I'm glad to hear it," he said.

...

The four Winchesters staid in Colorado for a few more days and fortunately, Adam didn't pull any more disappearing acts. The four concentrated on simply having a good time together. However it couldn't last. While Sam was on his computer he came across something that looked like a potential case and from the sounds of things it was very urgent. An eighteen year old girl had mysteriously drowned.

...

The case had not ended how Sam and Dean had hoped. They'd been able to save a young boy named Lucas but his grandfather sacrificed himself in order for them to do so. Upset by the loss of her father Lucas' mother had never the less thanked the boys for being able to save her son.

Lucas had become rather taken with Ben and the two boys got on very well together. Unfortunately they both had similar interests they used to pass time, namely pulling pranks. "Those little brats!" Dean yelled emerging from the bathroom of the motel they were staying at. He was itching all over. Sam quirked an eyebrow in amusement, barely managing to hold back a laugh. "What did they do this time?" he asked.

"They put itching powder in my soap," his elder brother growled. Sam snorted just as Adam walked through the door. "It's not funny Sammy," Dean snapped.

"What's not funny?" Adam asked. Sam turned to him.

"Ben and Lucas put itching powder in the soap," he told him. Adam sniggered but quickly shut up when Dean glared at him.

The door opened once again and Lucas' mum arrived with Ben and Lucas. The young boys said goodbye to each other and Ben ran over his uncles. He stopped short at the stern look his father gave him. He dropped his gaze to the floor and shuffled his feet. "Ben," his dad began in a warning tone, "never do that again, you hear me?" His son nodded and mumbled something. "What was that?" Dean said.

"Sorry daddy, it won't happen again," Ben said

"Good," his father said.

They had to go on the road the next day so the family of four began packing. Ben was sorry to leave. He didn't want to say goodbye to his new friend but he knew they couldn't stay in one place for too long. He didn't know what his daddy and his taller uncle did. Adam had told him that they helped people. He took that explanation but hoped that it would be explained to him more when he was older.

_AN: sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but let me know what you think. _


End file.
